April 9th (FA)
朝。 Morning. 教室前まで来てみると廊下がざわついていた。 Just as I’m going to the classroom, I notice there’s a commotion in the corridor. けっこうな数の人が集まっている。 Quite a few people have gathered up. 【孝平】「これは？」？」 Kouhei: What’s happening? 【司】「ただの恒例行事だ、気にするな」 Tsukasa: Something that happens all the time, no need to pay any attention to it. 【孝平】「そう言われると、余計に気になるだろ」 Kouhei: You know, people pay attention even more when they’re told not to. 【司】「あれだ、あれ」 Tsukasa: It's that, over there. 人垣の中を指さす司。 Tsukasa points to something in the direction of the people. 背伸びして中を見る。 Standing on my tippy toes, I look in the midst of the crowd. 【孝平】「紙が貼ってあるな」 Kouhei: Looks like a sheet of paper has been pinned up. 【司】「後期の学年末テストの結果だ」 Tsukasa: It’s the results for the end of the year exam. 【孝平】「なんで今ごろ発表するんだ？」？」 Kouhei: Why are they only announcing it now? 【司】「わざと遅らせてんだ。個人成績は後期のうちに配ってるからな」 Tsukasa: They do it on purpose, because report cards are sent during that time. 【司】「春休みで抜けた気合いを入れ直せってことだろ」 Tsukasa: Basically, they’re telling us to pump back in the enthusiasm that was lost during the spring break. 【孝平】「なるほど、ご苦労なこった」 Kouhei: I see... sounds tough. 【司】「ま、俺たちには関係のない話さ」 Tsukasa: Well, it doesn’t concern us anyway. 【孝平】「俺は受けてないから関係ないけど、お前は違うだろ」 Kouhei: It doesn’t concern me because I didn’t take it, but it concerns you right? 【司】「俺も受けてない」 Tsukasa: I also didn’t take the exams. 【孝平】「受けろよ」 Kouhei: Um, I’m pretty sure you did. 【司】「正確には、受けた記憶を失った」 Tsukasa: Honestly, I have no recollection of ever taking them. 結果は聞くなということか。 I see, so it’s more of a 'don't ask me' thing. 【陽菜】「……なんの話？」？」 Haruna: What are you two talking about? 陽菜が会話に入ってきた。 Haruna comes and joins our conversation. 心なしか不安そうな顔をしている。 She has a slightly uneasy expression on her face. 【孝平】「テストの話」 Kouhei: The test results. 【陽菜】「あ、前にやったのだね」 Haruna: Ah, the one we took last term, right? 【陽菜】「私もちょっと見てくるから」 Haruna: I’m going to take a look. 人ごみに入っていく。 She enters the crowd. 【瑛里華】「くっ」 Erika: Grr.. 人混みの中に副会長がいた。 The vice president is amongst the crowd. どこにいても目立つ人だな、良い意味で。 She sure is someone who stands out no matter where she is, but in a good sense. 【瑛里華】「また、あの子…」…」 Erika: That girl, again... 非常に不機嫌そうな顔をしている。 She looks very displeased with something. 【孝平】「なんだあれ？」？」 Kouhei: What’s that about? 【司】「恒例行事の一部」 Tsukasa: A part of the ‘something that happens all the time’ I mentioned. 【孝平】「話しかけても大丈夫かな？」？」 Kouhei: Think it would be okay if I talked to her now? 【司】「やめとけ、今は最悪のタイミングだぞ」 Tsukasa: Leave it till later, right now would be the worst time you could pick. 【孝平】「まあ、そんな気はするな」 Kouhei: Yeah, you’re probably right. 【司】「副会長は毎回、総合成績ダントツのトップなんだ」 Tsukasa: The vice president is always the top of the year if you’re talking about the combined mark. 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: I see. 【司】「だが、数学だけは一位を取れない」 Tsukasa: But, she just can’t get first place in math. 【孝平】「苦手なのか？」？」 Kouhei: She’s not good at it? 【司】「いや、数学のトップは他のヤツの指定席なんだ」 Tsukasa: No, the top place in maths is reserved for someone else. 【孝平】「誰の？」？」 Kouhei: Who? 【司】「紅瀬桐葉」 Tsukasa: Kuze Kiriha. 【孝平】「え」 Kouhei: Eh? 意外。 That was unexpected. 【司】「しかも毎回ほぼ満点」 Tsukasa: Not only that, she gets almost full marks all the time. 【孝平】「すごいな…」…」 Kouhei: Wow... 【瑛里華】「もー、ー、ばっかにしてるわ！」！」 Erika: I can’t believe it, she’s just trying to make fun of me! ぷんすかしたま、副会長は去っていった。 The vice president leaves in an angry huff. 【陽菜】「またやってるね」 Haruna: Seems like she’s at it again. 陽菜が戻ってきた。 Haruna returns. 【孝平】「バカにしてるってのもひどい言いぐさだな」 Kouhei: Pretty awful way of putting it... 'trying to make fun of me'. 【孝平】「紅瀬さんだって頑張ってるわけだし」 Kouhei: Kuze-san must have tried her best too. 【陽菜】「しかたないよ。紅瀬さん、他の教科が全部赤点ギリギリなんだもん」 Haruna: Oh well, it can’t be helped. It’s because Kuze-san nearly fails all her other subjects. 【陽菜】「私の勘では、狙ってやってるんだと思うの」 Haruna: Although I think she does it on purpose. 女の勘を持ち出されるまでもなく、それはわざとだろ。 No need to use a woman’s sixth sense to know that. She’s most likely doing it on purpose. 紅瀬桐葉。 Kuze Kiriha. 侮れない女。 Someone I shouldn’t underestimate. 【孝平】「ところで陽菜は？」？」 Kouhei: By the way, how did you do Haruna? 【陽菜】「え、私？」？」 Haruna: Eh, me? 【陽菜】「ふつう、だったよ」 Haruna: I went... alright. 謙遜してるようだった。 Seems like she’s being modest. 【孝平】「司は結局どうだったんだ」 Kouhei: So anyway, how did you go Tsukasa? 【司】「さーて、寝るか」 Tsukasa: Hmm, time for sleep. そくさと、教室へ入っていった。 He lightly enters the classroom. 昼休み。 It's the lunch break. 昼食を終え、教室に向かう。 Done with lunch, I head for the classroom. 【孝平】「お」 Kouhei: Oh. はるか彼方。 Way over there. 本敷地から歩いてくる人影が見えた。 I can see someone walking in the front grounds of the school. あれ……紅瀬さんじゃないか？ Thats... Kuze-san? 紅瀬さんは、段ボール６つを抱えていた。 Kuze-san is carrying six cardboard boxes. 重ねられた箱は、彼女の額くらいまでの高さがある。 Stacked up in her arms, they reach above her forehead. 前が見えていないのかフラフラしていた。 Unable to see in front of her, she looks a little unsteady as she walks. 【孝平】「手伝うぞ」 Kouhei: Let me help you. 【桐葉】「だれ？」 Kiriha: Who is that? 【孝平】「支倉だ」 Kouhei: It's Hasekura. 【桐葉】「ああ、支倉君」 Kiriha: Ah... Hasekura-kun. やっぱり前が見えていないらしい。 Yeah, she definitely can't see in front of her. 【桐葉】「結構よ」 Kiriha: I'm fine. 【孝平】「見るからに辛そうなんだが」 Kouhei: You look like you're having a bit of trouble... 【桐葉】「それでも結構」 Kiriha: I said I'm fine. 【孝平】「そういうことは、まっすぐ歩けてから言えよ」 Kouhei: You can barely walk! ひょいっと、３箱奪う。 Saying that, I grab three of the boxes. １０キロはなさそうだが……。 Feels like it's more than twenty pounds (10 kilograms). 紅瀬さんは、この倍を持ってたわけで。 Kuze-san was carrying double this. 【孝平】「一人に持たせる量じゃないだろ」 Kouhei: This is more than one person should be made to carry! 【桐葉】「サディストの体育教師に好かれてるみたいね」 Kiriha: It seems our sadist of a gym teacher likes me. 【孝平】「好かれる相手は選べよ」 Kouhei: He should have chosen someone else he's fond of as a partner for you. 【桐葉】「選べれば苦労しないわ」 Kiriha: Who he chooses isn't my problem. ひとつ鼻を鳴らして、紅瀬さんは歩き出した。 Behaving like a spoiled child, Kuze-san walks away. やや遅れて横に並ぶ。 I hesitate for a second before hurrying up to fall in step with her. 【孝平】「これ、どこまで運ぶんだ？」 Kouhei: So where are we bringing all this? 【桐葉】「５年の教室に、ひとつずつ置いてこいって。生徒手帳らしいわ」 Kiriha: The fifth year's classrooms, one for each class. 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei: I see. ５年生は６クラスある。 There are six 5th year classes. だから箱も６つ。 One box for each class. 【黒猫】「にゃー」 Black Cat: Nyaa~ 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: Nn? どこからともなく黒い猫が寄ってきた。 Out of nowhere, a black cat approaches us. そして、紅瀬さんの足元にまとわりつく。 It circles around Kuze-san's feet. 【桐葉】「どいて」 Kiriha: Move it. 【黒猫】「なーお」 Black Cat: Nyaaaoo~ 言葉虚しく、黒猫は彼女の足の間をすり抜けたり、進路を妨害したり。 Her words appear useless, as the cat circles her feet again, obstructing her path. 【桐葉】「ほら、どいて」 Kiriha: I said, move it. 【黒猫】「にゃおん？」 Black Cat: Nyaa~? まったく離れる気配がない。 It shows little intention of going away. そんな猫を、紅瀬さんは危なげないフットワークで避けている。 However, Kuze-san seems very talented at avoiding the cat with her footwork. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん、運動神経いいのか？」 Kouhei: Kuze-san, you have really good reflexes, don't you. 【桐葉】「さあ？　考えたことないわ」 Kiriha: I wonder. It's not really something I think about. そうは言っているが、運動オンチだったらすぐ転んでしまうだろう。 She says that dancing around the cat. 【孝平】「先生だけじゃなく、猫にも好かれるなんてびっくりだ」 Kouhei: Not only teachers, but also cats really seem to be fond of you... how surprising. 【桐葉】「貴方にからかわれるなんて、厄日ね」 Kiriha: And you as well. What an unlucky day. 【孝平】「ははは」 Kouhei: Hahaha... 【孝平】「で、この猫なんで寄ってくるんだ？」 Kouhei: So, why is this cat visiting you? 【桐葉】「猫に聞いて」 Kiriha: Why don't you ask the cat? 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: Alright. 【孝平】「なんでだ、猫」 Kouhei: Why is that, cat? 【黒猫】「にゃー」 Black Cat: Nyaa~! 【孝平】「うまそうな臭いがするからだってさ」 Kouhei: He says he smells something nice. 【桐葉】「猫の言葉がわかる人なんて初めてね」 Kiriha: This is the first time I've met someone able to speak the language of the cats. 【桐葉】「話せるなら、どくように伝えて」 Kiriha: So long as your talking to it, translate my request. 【孝平】「離れてろ」 Kouhei: She wants you to go away. 【黒猫】「にゃお」 Black Cat: Nyaa. 猫が去っていく。 The cat leaves. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: .... 【孝平】「念のため、俺は猫語なんて知らないからな」 Kouhei: Yeah, um... despite what you just saw, I can't really speak to cats. 【桐葉】「わかってるわ」 Kiriha: I am well aware. ようやく昇降口に着いた。 We finally get to the school. 【孝平】「もうちょっとだから、頑張れよ」 Kouhei: Only a little bit farther, hang in there. 【桐葉】「平気」 Kiriha: I'm fine. そう言って、紅瀬さんはずんずん先に進んでいく。 Saying that, Kuze-san zooms on ahead. 下足のままで。 Still wearing her shoes. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 気づいてないのか、わかってやっているのか。 I wonder if she realizes it or not. リアクションに期待したい。 We'll see from her reaction. 【孝平】「おーい」 Kouhei: Yo. 【桐葉】「なに？」 Kiriha: What? 【孝平】「靴」 Kiriha: Your shoes. 【桐葉】「……ああ」 Kiriha: ... oh. 【桐葉】「それがいいかもしれないわね」 Kiriha: That might be a good idea. 紅瀬さんは、そそくさと靴を履きかえる。 Kuze-san hurriedly switches into her indoor shoes. 【桐葉】「これで満足？」 Kiriha: Satisfied now? 俺の希望で履きかえたことになってるらしい。 She makes it sounds as though she only changed her shoes to make me happy. 照れ隠しなのか、少しむっとしている。 She's hiding her embarrassment by acting offended. 【孝平】「満足満足」 Kouhei: Quite satisfied. 【桐葉】「行くわ」 Kiriha: Let's go. 身をひるがえし歩き出した。 She sets off in a huff. アクは強いけど、けっこうイジると面白いやつだ。 She's got a strong wicked streak, but she's an interesting one filled with spirit. 放課後。 After school. 今日は新入生歓迎会とやらが催されるらしい。 It seems as though there is a welcoming party for the new students or something. 教室はその話題で持ちきりだ。 It’s being feverishly discussed in the classroom. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、一緒に行かない？」？」 Haruna: Kouhei-kun, do you want to go together? 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: Okay. 学食には、すでにたくさんの生徒が集まっていた。 Many people were already gathered at the school dining hall. 各部活の新入生勧誘も行われるらしく、ユニフォーム姿の人も多い。 There are lots of people in different outfits, probably out to recruit members for their clubs. 中には、ちょんまげだのチャイナ服だの、謎の格好の人もいる。 There's even a person with her hair tied up in a bun, dressed in a cheongsam (body hugging one piece chinese dress). 新入生歓迎会は、立食パーティ形式のようだ。 The welcoming party for the new students is basically a buffet. テーブルには、唐揚げや焼きそばなど、パーティーメニューがところ狭しと並べられている。 The tables are crammed with foods like karaage chicken and yakisoba. その上、配膳カウンターには、すごい数のおじさん・おばさんが並んでいた。 On top of that, there are many middle-aged people helping out at the counters. 随時、注文もできるってことか。 Does that mean I can order at any time? 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... すっと、紅瀬さんとすれ違う。 I notice Kuze-san brush past me. そっちは出口じゃ？ Isn’t that the exit? 【陽菜】「紅瀬さん、帰っちゃうの？」？」 Haruna: Kuze-san, are you going already? 【桐葉】「ええ」 Kiriha: Yes. 【桐葉】「ああそう。支倉君、今日は助かったわ」 Kiriha: Oh and, Hasekura-kun, thanks for today. それだけ言って、紅瀬さんは去っていく。 And with that, Kuze-san leaves. 【陽菜】「何かあったの？」？」 Haruna: Did something happen? 【孝平】「荷物運びをちょっと手伝った」 Kouhei: I helped her carry some stuff. 【陽菜】「ふうん」 Haruna: Ah. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん、なんか食べてけばいのにな」 Kouhei: But it would have been nice if Kuze-san at least ate something before she left. 【陽菜】「残念だね」 Haruna: It's a shame, isn't it. 【孝平】「まあ、あの人、こういうの嫌いそうだし」 Kouhei: Ah well, seems she hates these sort of things. 初日の遅刻とい、テストの成績とい、変わった人だと思う。 Being late on the first day and deliberately doing badly in tests, she’s a weird person. 拍手がわきあがった。 Applause breaks out. 即席で作られた演台（脚立）の上でマイクを握り、挨拶するのは…… The person talking with the microphone on a stepladder is... かなでさん！？！？ Kanade-san?! 【かなで】「しょくーん、静粛にっ！」！」 Kanade: Everyone, silence please! 【かなで】「寮長の悠木です。別名、白鳳寮の良心」 Kanade: I’m Yuuki, the dorm leader. Some people call me Kanade the Benevolent of the Hakuhou Dormitory. 【男子生徒Ａ】「おいおいおいおい」 Male student A: Hey hey hey hey! 【男子生徒Ｂ】「やだなぁ、ＨＡＨＡＨＡ」 Male student B: Stop with the jokes, ha ha ha... 【かなで】「キミら、あとで風紀シール」 Kanade: Morality seals for each of you afterwards. 新入生は見るからについてこれてない。 The freshmen obviously can’t keep up. 【かなで】「今日は歓迎会ということで、食事は先輩のオゴリになりまーす！」！」 Kanade: It’s a welcoming party, so your seniors will be treating you. 【かなで】「存分に、学食の素晴らしい料理の数々を楽しんでくださいね」 Kanade: Feel free to indulge yourself in the delicacies of our school’s cuisine. 【かなで】「ただし…」…」 Kanade: However... 急に声のトーンが落ちる。 The tone of her voice suddenly drops. 【かなで】「料理を残した人は、あちらの『学食の鉄人』に顔を覚えられて、３年間不幸な学食ライフが確定」 Kanade: People who leave behind any food will be remembered by our school’s Iron Chef and they're guaranteed to have three years worth of misery at the school dining hall. 【かなで】「オゴリだからって、無謀な注文はしちゃダメだよ」 Kanade: Just because you’re being treated, doesn’t mean you can carelessly order. この前の鍋、残さなくて良かったな。 Thank goodness I finished all of the hot pot we previously had. 【かなで】「あとね、全員が一度に注文するとあっという間にパンクするから、まずはテーブルのものを平らげること」 Kanade: Also, when everyone orders there won’t be enough room for everything, so please finish everything on the tables first. 【かなで】「わかったー？」ー？」 Kanade: Understood? 【たくさんの声】「はーーーい」 Lots of Voices: Yes-! 【かなで】「はい、それじゃ新入生、入学おめでとう」 Kanade: With that, congratulations on enrolling in the school. 【かなで】「いただきまーす！」！」 Kanade: Itadakima-su! 【たくさんの声】「いただきまーすっ」 Lots of Voices: Itadakima-su! わっ、と新入生がそれぞれの食べたいものを売っているコーナーに押し寄せる。 And with an instant, the freshmen rush to the counters that sell their favorite foods. 【かなで】「キミら、返事したでしょーーーーっ！」！」 Kanade: Hey! You promised me didn’t you-! ギガバーガー、ー、海老あなご天うどん、カニと帆立のカレー、ー、特製担々麺トッピング全部乗せ大盛…。…。 Giant burgers, prawn and eel udon, crab and scallop curry, large servings of dan dan noodles with every topping possible... 高いメニューから飛ぶように売れていく。 Items from the menus are being sold like hot cakes. そして各部のデモンストレーション。 And there are also demonstrations from different clubs. チラシが宙を舞い、ダンスあり歌あり演武あり。 Leaflets are all over the place, people are dancing, singing, performing martial arts. お祭りのようにぎやかだ。 It's like a lively festival. さて…。…。 Right... 副会長と話をすることができるかな？ I wonder if I can actually get to talk with the vice president. あの、華やかで目立つ副会長なら、このお祭り騒ぎの中でもすぐ見つかるに違いない。 She stands out, so I should be able to find her easily. 会場内をウロウロしていると、とある映像が目に入った。 Wandering aimlessly around, something catches my eye. 急ごしらえのスクリーンに流れる校内のピンナップと解説。 Hastily put together images of the school and captions describing them. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 見覚えあるぞ、あの構図、あの手ブレ。 Hey, I remember those... the angle, the blur from shaky hands. 【孝平】「俺が撮った写真じゃねーか」 Kouhei: Aren’t these the photos I took before?! こで使うなんて一言も聞かされていない。 I had heard nothing about them being used here. …。…。 ... どうやら、１０８の秘密はかなでさんの罠だったようだ。 So it seems like the 108 secrets was a trap set by Kanade-san. 会長とい寮長とい、困ったもんだ。 The president, the dorm leader... both troublesome people. 【？】「あ」 ??: Ah. すぐ隣から声が聞こえた。 I hear someone’s voice beside me. 【征一郎】「君か」 Seiichirou: So it’s you. 東儀先輩だ。 It’s Tougi-sempai. その後ろに隠れるように、白ちゃんが立っていた。 And behind him, as if hiding, is Shiro-chan. 【白】「こんにちは」 Shiro: Hello. ぺこり、と頭を下げる。 She bows slightly. 【征一郎】「先日、ウサギを捕まえてくれたと聞いたよ」 Seiichirou: I heard that you caught the rabbit for Shiro the other day. 【征一郎】「妹が面倒をかけて悪かったな」 Seiichirou: Sorry for any trouble my sister caused. 【孝平】「面倒というほどじゃ」 Kouhei: It's no trouble. 【征一郎】「ほら、白」 Seiichirou: Shiro. 【白】「あ、はい。あの、ありがとうございました」 Shiro: Ah, yes. Um, thank you very much. 再び頭を下げる。 She bows again. なんだか恐縮だ。 I feel slightly embarrassed by her thanks. 【孝平】「あんまり気にしないで」 Kouhei: Don’t worry about it. 【白】「あ、はい」 Shiro: Ah, yes. 【征一郎】「……では、行くぞ白」 Seiichirou: ...Well then, we’re going Shiro. 【白】「はい、兄さま」 Shiro: Yes, Nii-sama. ぺこりと頭を下げる。 She bows slightly. 三度目だった。 That’s the third time. ほどなくして、副会長は見つかった。 Shortly after, I find the vice president. 多くの人に囲まれ談笑している。 She’s chatting with many people around her. 待っていれば、話しかけるチャンスはあるはず。 If I wait, there should be a chance I could get a word with her. ズルズル引き延ばしてもしかたがないし、こで決着をつけよう。 If I delay it any longer, nothing good will come of it, so I might as well solve it here. …。…。 ... 少し待っていると、副会長が人垣から出てきた。 After some time, the vice president comes out of the crowd. どうやら、料理を注文しに行くようだ。 It seems like she’s going to order some food. ちゃーんす。 Here's my chance. 【孝平】「副会長」 Kouhei: Vice president. 【瑛里華】「あ…」…」 Erika: Ah... 副会長の身体が緊張したのがわかった。 The vice president tenses up. 【孝平】「ちょっといか？」？」 Kouhei: Could I just talk to you for a second? 【瑛里華】「かまわないけど」 Erika: Well I don’t mind. そっけなく言われる。 She says coldly. 待ち合わせをすっぽかしている手前、仕方ない。 Well I guess I can’t blame her, since I stood her up last time. 【瑛里華】「あ、ボロネーゼをお願いします」 Erika: Ah, spaghetti bolognaise please. カウンターにオーダーを告げる。 She orders her food over the counter. 【孝平】「前は、待ち合わせの場所に行けなくてごめん」 Kouhei: Sorry that I couldn’t make it last time. 【瑛里華】「まったくね」 Erika: Honestly... 【瑛里華】「あの状況で待ち合わせを無視できるなんて、どうかしてるわ」 Erika: Ignoring a promise under circumstances like that, you’re obviously not thinking very straight. かなでさんの鍋に巻きこまれたのが原因だが…。…。 Well the reason was because I got caught up with Kanade-san and her hot pot… 人のせいにしても仕方がない。 Even though it’s someone else’s fault, I guess it doesn’t matter. 【孝平】「ごめん」 Kouhei: Sorry. 深々と頭を下げる。 I bow deeply. 視界には入っていないが、副会長が俺をじっと見ているのがわかる。 Although I can’t actually see her, I know she is staring at me. 向こうが許してくれるまで、頭は上げまい。 Until the person forgives you, you do not raise your head. …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... ………。………。 ......... 【瑛里華】「いいわ。私もそっちの予定を確認しないで一方的に約束させたし」 Erika: It’s okay. After all, I didn’t check if you had any plans when I told you to meet me. 【孝平】「その段階で断らなかったのは俺だ」 Kouhei: But I’m the one who didn’t refuse you. 【瑛里華】「殊勝ね。その態度に免じて許してあげる」 Erika: That’s definitely admirable. I’ll forgive you. 【孝平】「あと」 Kouhei: Also. 【瑛里華】「なに？」？」 Erika: What? 【孝平】「風呂場のこと」 Kouhei: About the incident baths. 【瑛里華】「ああ」 Erika: Ah. ぶすっとした表情になる。 Her face turns sullen. 【瑛里華】「兄さんから聞いているわ」 Erika: I heard from my brother already. 【瑛里華】「あなたに悪意がないのはわかってる」 Erika: I know you didn’t mean to do it. 【孝平】「でも、見たほうが謝るのが筋だ」 Kouhei: But still I should apologize. 【孝平】「ごめん」 Kouhei: Sorry. 【瑛里華】「へえ…」…」 Erika: Hmm... 【瑛里華】「ま、あんな手に引っ掛かるのもどうかと思うけど、転入したてじゃしょうがないわね」 Erika: Well I can’t believe you fell for something like that, but then again you only just transferred here... 【孝平】「そう言ってもらえると助かる」 Kouhei: That saves me a lot of explaining. 【瑛里華】「私も始業式ではやりすぎたわ」 Erika: I actually went too far in the opening ceremony. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 回想したくもない映像が頭を流れた。 A horrid memory resurfaces in my mind. 【孝平】「噂はほとんど消えたし、もういよ」 Kouhei: The gossip has nearly faded anyway, it’s okay. 【学食の鉄人】「はい、ボロネーゼおまちどっ。大盛りにしておいたよ」 Iron Chef: One Spaghetti Bolognaise. I gave you a large serving. 【瑛里華】「……あ、ありがとうございます」 Erika: ...Ah... thank you very much. 二人前はあろうかという料理を受け取る副会長。 The vice president takes the exquisite plate of spaghetti. 【学食の鉄人】「瑛里華ちゃん、相変わらずきれいだね～v～v Iron Chef: Erika-chan, beautiful as always~ 【瑛里華】「もう、おだてないでください」 Erika: Mou, stop flattering me. 屈託なく笑う瑛里華。 Erika says while laughing. 【孝平】「それとさ」 Kouhei: Oh and... 【瑛里華】「まだあるの？」？」 Erika: There’s more? 大ありだ。 A lot more. 会長によれば、きれいな副会長は、俺に一目惚れしているらしい。 According to the president, it seems that the beautiful vice president fell in love with me at first sight. 真偽のほどを確かめなくてはならない。 I have to find out whether that is true or not. 【孝平】「副会長は、一目惚れするタイプ？」？」 Kouhei: Are you someone who falls in love at first sight by any chance, vice president? 【瑛里華】「はあ？」？」 Erika: Huh? なに言ってんの？　？　って顔をされた。 She gives me a face that says, 'What are you saying'? 【孝平】「だから、一目惚れ」 Kouhei: Love at first sight. 【瑛里華】「そうねえ…」…」 Erika: Hmm... 顎に手を当て考え始めた。 She places her hand on her chin and starts thinking. けっこう真剣に考えてくれている。 She's thinking about it quite seriously actually. …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... 【瑛里華】「うん、したことないわ」 Erika: Nope, haven’t had it happen to me before. 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei: I see. ちょっと残念。 I’m slightly disappointed. 【瑛里華】「恋愛相談なんて、どういう了見？」？」 Erika: You want to ask my advice on relationships? 【孝平】「ああ、実はさ…」…」 Kouhei: Um, actually... 【瑛里華】「ちょっと待った」 Erika: Wait. いきなり俺の言葉を遮る。 She suddenly cuts me in mid-speech. 【瑛里華】「ちょっとまって、ちょっとまって、ちょっとまって…」…」 Erika: Wait a second, wait a second, wait a second... 呪文のように唱えながらうつむく。 It is as if she is chanting a spell with her gaze cast downwards. なんか考えてるらしい。 Seems like she is thinking about something. …。…。 ... 副会長がゆっくりと顔を上げる。 The vice president slowly raises her head. 剣呑な表情をしていた。 She has an unsettling face. 【瑛里華】「兄さんでしょ、そういうこと言ったの」 Erika: My brother said that didn’t he? 【孝平】「ご明察」 Kouhei: Correct. 【瑛里華】「なんなのよ、あの人」 Erika: Who does he think he is! 【瑛里華】「なんですぐバレるようなことを言うのかしら」 Erika: I wonder why he would say something that would be easily seen through. 怖えよ。 Scary. 【孝平】「ま、あれだ、誤解が解けてよかった」 Kouhei: Ah well, it’s good that we cleared it up. 【瑛里華】「そうね」 Erika: I guess so. 【瑛里華】「兄さんには、私から言っておくわ。こってりとね」 Erika: I’ll be sure to speak to my brother about this. 【孝平】「よろしく」 Kouhei: That would be good. 【孝平】「でも、会長はなんで一目惚れなんて言ったんだ」 Kouhei: But, why would the president say something like love at first sight? 【瑛里華】「面白そうだから」 Erika: Probably because he thought it would be funny. 【瑛里華】「あの人はいつもそう」 Erika: He’s always like that. 【瑛里華】「それじゃ、情報ありがと」 Erika: Anyway, thanks for telling me. 【孝平】「ああ、こちらこそ」 Kouhei: Ah, no problem. 【瑛里華】「それと…」…」 Erika: Oh, and... 満面の笑みを浮かべる副会長。 A broad smile rises on her face. 【瑛里華】「これ、半分食べて。私、こんなに食べられないから」 Erika: Eat half of this for me, I can’t possibly finish all of it. と、さっき頼んだボロネーゼを渡された。 She says as she passes her plate of spaghetti to me. ずしっとくる量だ。 It’s quite the generous large amount. 手加減しろよ鉄人。 The iron chef obviously doesn’t know the word 'mercy'. 【孝平】「いま？」？」 Kouhei: Right now? 【瑛里華】「いま。約束破った罰だと思って」 Erika: Yes. Think of it as punishment for breaking our promise. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... ずぞっと口に入れる。 I put some in my mouth. 味は抜群だ。 It tastes brilliant. さらに一口。 I take another mouthful. ふた口。 And another. …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... 【瑛里華】「さすが男の子」 Erika: Nothing less from a guy. 通常の一人前程度に減った皿を受け取り、副会長は満足げにうなずく。 The vice president nods in satisfaction as she takes the half eaten plate. 【瑛里華】「助かったわ」 Erika: Thanks. そう言って立ち去ろうとする。 She turns around to leave. 【孝平】「副会長、フォーク」 Kouhei: Ah, vice president, the fork. 【瑛里華】「ん？」？」 Erika: Hm? 皿には、俺の使ったフォークがそのま載っている。 The fork I had been using was still on the plate. 【瑛里華】「ああ」 Erika: Ah. 【瑛里華】「言わなきゃ気づかなかったのに、残念だったわね」 Erika: If you didn’t say anything, I probably wouldn’t have even noticed as well, too bad huh. 【孝平】「嬉しくないから」 Kouhei: As if I’d get excited over something like that. 【瑛里華】「あらそう」 Erika: Oh, really. 【瑛里華】「それじゃ」 Erika: Well, see you. 星でも飛び出しそうなウインクをして、副会長は人垣のなかに帰っていった。 With a wink that seemed as though it had given off stars, the vice president returns to the crowd of people. 【司】「おう、済んだな」 Tsukasa: Hey. So it’s finished? 司が寄ってきた。 Tsukasa approaches me. 【孝平】「見てたのか。面白いもんじゃないだろうに」 Kouhei: You were watching? It’s not even something interesting. 【司】「そうでもないさ」 Tsukasa: Nah, it was. 【司】「ずっと副会長に謝る謝る言ってたが、俺は、結局謝らないと思ってた」 Tsukasa: I was always telling you to apologize, but I think if it were me, I wouldn’t have apologized. 【孝平】「謝らない理由がない」 Kouhei: There’s no reason not to apologize. 【司】「俺なら謝らないな。風呂の話は、どう見てもお前が被害者だ」 Tsukasa: Well if it was me, I wouldn’t have. No matter how you look at it, you’re the victim in the incident in the baths. 【孝平】「どういう事情でも、女の裸見たら、男が謝るのが筋だろ」 Kouhei: But no matter what the circumstances are, a guy should apologize if he sees a girl naked. 【司】「へえ」 Tsukasa: Hmm... 【孝平】「情けないと思うなら、それでもいさ」 Kouhei: You might even think I’m pathetic, but I’m okay with that. 【司】「いや、けっこう見直した」 Tsukasa: I’m quite impressed. 【孝平】「今までは、どう見られてたんだ？」？」 Kouhei: What, how did you see me before? 【司】「周りに振り回されっぱなし」 Tsukasa: Someone who just gets played around by everyone. 【孝平】「……否定はしない」 Kouhei: ...I don’t deny it. 周りが強烈すぎだ。 It’s more the fact that everyone is too vicious. 【司】「ま、ともかく筋を通すのはい」 Tsukasa: Well, anyhow, it’s good that you have principles. 【司】「長くつきあえるのは、そういうヤツだ」 Tsukasa: It’s that kind of person that you can hang around for a long time. 【孝平】「そうかもな」 Kouhei: I guess so. にっと笑って、司は出口へ向かう。 Smirking, Tsukasa heads to the exit. 【孝平】「司、まだ閉会まで時間あるぞ」 Kouhei: Tsukasa, there’s still time before this ends you know. 【司】「新入生ビらしちゃ、あとで寮長から怒られるからな」 Tsukasa: The dorm leader will tell me off if I scare any of the freshmen. 「んじゃ」と手を振って、司は立ち去った。 'See you' he says as he waves his hand and leaves. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 男の勘ってのは聞かない話だが…… I haven’t heard of anything called a man’s instinct... なんとなく、司とは長くやっていけそうな気がした。 But somehow I feel I can get along with Tsukasa well. 【伊織】「歓迎会、お疲れさま」 Iori: Thanks for the hard work in the welcoming party. 【瑛里華】「たいていは寮長任せよ。褒めるなら彼女を褒めてあげて」 Erika: It was mostly the dorm leader. If you’re going to praise anyone then praise her. 【伊織】「ああ、悠木姉か」 Iori: Ah, the older Yuuki sister, right? 【伊織】「彼女、よくやってるよね」 Iori: She’s doing well isn’t she. 【瑛里華】「そうね」 Erika: I suppose. 【伊織】「つれない返事。まだ根に持ってるの？」？」 Iori: What a cold reply. You’re still holding a grudge against me? 【瑛里華】「別に」 Erika: Not particularly. 【瑛里華】「それで、待ち伏せまでしてなんの用？」？」 Erika: So, what do you want, ambushing me like this. 【伊織】「別に」 Iori: Nothing in particular. 【瑛里華】「それじゃこれで」 Erika: Okay, bye. 【伊織】「おいおいおいおい」 Iori: Hey hey hey hey hey. 【瑛里華】「なんなの？」？」 Erika: What? 【伊織】「いや、彼と熱心に話してたからさ」 Iori: Well, you did have a good chat with him. 【瑛里華】「どうせ盗み聞きしてたんでしょ」 Erika: You probably overheard us anyway. 【伊織】「してないさ」 Iori: No I didn’t. 【伊織】「で、なに話したの？」？」 Iori: So, what did you talk about? 【瑛里華】「兄さんが撒いた火種を消してただけよ」 Erika: Just extinguishing the sparks of fire you scattered around. 【伊織】「なんのこと？」？」 Iori: What’s this about? 【瑛里華】「１、お風呂　２、一目惚れ」 Erika: One, the baths, two, love at first sight. 【伊織】「もったいない」 Iori: Such a waste... 【伊織】「彼が『最近、副会長に避けられてる気がするんです』なんて言うから、もっともらしい理由を付けてあげたんだぞ」 Iori: He told me 'Lately, I feel that the vice president has been avoiding me', so I wanted to give a likely reason. 【瑛里華】「小細工は無用よ。こっちはかなり慣れたから。不意打ちでもない限りは取り乱したりしないわ」 Erika: Enough with petty lies, I’m quite used to them already. If it’s not a surprise then I won’t even be shocked. 【伊織】「つまんな……いや、よかったよかった」 Iori: Boring... er, I mean, that’s good, that’s good 【瑛里華】「もうこの件は終わり。チャラ。い？」？」 Erika: That’s the end of this, okay? 【伊織】「運命の出会いをなかったことにしちゃうのかい？」？」 Iori: You’re going to just ignore a fateful encounter like that? 【瑛里華】「運命でもなんでもないから」 Erika: It’s got nothing to do with fate whatsoever. 【瑛里華】「これ以上余計なことしたら、ただじゃおかないからね」 Erika: If you do anything more, then I won’t simply leave it as this. 【伊織】「へいへい」 Iori: Understood. 大浴場で歓迎会の汗を流し、部屋に帰ってきた。 After taking a long bath to relax from the welcoming party, I return to my room. なぜかティーカップが並んでいた。 For some reason, the teacups are all set up. 【孝平】「誰だ」 Kouhei: Who is it? 【かなで】「わたしだ」 Kanade: It’s me. 他人の部屋なのに、やたらと偉そうだ。 You’re saying it a bit too proudly, considering you’re in someone else’s room. 【かなで】「お茶会の用意しといたよー」ー」 Kanade: I’ve set up everything for a tea party-! 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くん、勝手に入っちゃってごめんね」 Haruna: Ah, Kouhei-kun, sorry for just entering your room like this. 【孝平】「その常識的な対応に救われる俺の精神」 Kouhei: A sensible response, which saves my mentality. 【かなで】「その精神を常に痛めつけるわたし」 Kanade: Me, who will be constantly damaging that mentality. 【孝平】「立ち直れない俺」 Kouhei: Me, who won’t be recovering. 【かなで】「うそうそ、ごめんごめん」 Kanade: I’m joking, sorry, sorry. うなだれた俺の頭をかなでさんが撫でる。 Kanade pats my slumped head. 【かなで】「こーへーにおいしいお茶を飲ませたら、元気になるかなーと思って」 Kanade: I thought perhaps Kouhei would feel better if I let him drink some nice tea. 【孝平】「うまいんですか」 Kouhei: Is it good? 【かなで】「そりゃそうよ！」！」 Kanade: Of course! 【かなで】「料理記者歴５０年の先生でも大納得」 Kanade: Even someone who has been a food critic for 50 years says it’s good. 【孝平】「期待しますよ」 Kouhei: I’m looking forward to it. 【かなで】「おう、バリバリしてちょーだい」 Kanade: Okay, it’s going to be really good! 【かなで】「じゃ、ひなちゃんよろしくっ」 Kanade: It’s all up to you Hina-chan! 【孝平】「……こはコケればいところですか」 Kouhei: ...Right now would be the time to collapse. 【陽菜】「あ、お茶淹れてるから、あまり埃をたてないでくれると嬉しいな」 Haruna: Ah, I’m pouring the tea, so don’t make the room too dusty. 【孝平】「姉妹でボケかっ！」！」 Kouhei: Is there a gene missing in your family? 波状攻撃を俺に食らわせながらも、いつの間にか進んでいくお茶会の準備。 As the continuous wave of attacks consume me, the preparations for the tea party undergo smoothly. 部屋がたまり場になるのはいとしても…… Even if my room has become a gathering spot... 部屋主がいないうちに中に入ってるのは、全面的におかしい。 It’s just weird that they would enter when the owner of the room isn’t there. 【孝平】「あのな、二人とも。聞いてくれ」 Kouhei: Um, hey, could you listen to me for a second? 【司】「いるか孝平」 Tsukasa: You here, Kouhei? 打ち合わせでもしていたかのようなタイミングで、司がやってきた。 With timing that could almost be seen as something planned, Tsukasa enters. 【孝平】「ちょうどいや。一緒に聞いてくれ司」 Kouhei: You’ve come at the right time, listen to me Tsukasa. 【司】「なんだ？」？」 Tsukasa: What? 【かなで】「なになに？」？」 Kanade: What is it? 【陽菜】「聞くよー」ー」 Haruna: I’m listening- こほん、とわざとらしい咳払いを一つ。 I clear my throat. 【孝平】「部屋主がいない間にお茶会の準備が進んでるのは、不思議じゃないか」 Kouhei: Isn’t it weird to set up for a tea party, even though the owner of the room isn’t there? 【司】「何やってんのかと思ったら、お茶会？」？」 Tsukasa: Is that what you're doing, a tea party? 【かなで】「そう！　！　おいしいお茶を飲むの」 Kanade: Yeah! We'll drink delicious tea! 【陽菜】「お菓子もあるんだよ」 Haruna: There’s snacks as well. 【陽菜】「ほら」 Haruna: Here. クッキーかスコーンか、とにかく小麦を焼いた系のお菓子を出す。 She takes out some small fried pastries, resembling cookies or scones. 【司】「どれ」 Tsukasa: Let’s see. 司が一つまむ。 Tsukasa takes one. 【孝平】「話を聞けい！」！」 Kouhei: Hey, listen to me! 【司】「うまいな」 Tsukasa: Wow, it’s really good. 【かなで】「でしょーっ！」！」 Kanade: Tell me about it! 【孝平】「だから、なんでかなでさんがいばってるんですか」 Kouhei: And why is Kanade-san the one being proud? 【陽菜】「えへ」 Haruna: Ehehe... 褒められて陽菜は喜んでいる。 Haruna looks happy as she is being praised. 司は紅茶もぐっと飲み干すと、いつになく真剣な顔で俺の方を向いた。 Draining his cup of black tea, he unusually faces me with a serious look on his face. 【司】「なあ孝平」 Tsukasa: Hey, Kouhei. 【孝平】「ん？」？」 Kouhei: Hm? 【司】「このお菓子」 Tsukasa: These snacks. 【司】「このお茶」 Tsukasa: This tea. 【司】「俺も自分のマグカップ持ってきていか？」？」 Tsukasa: Could I possibly bring my own mug? 【孝平】「話が飛んだ！　！　今！」！」 Kouhei: How did we get to this!? 【かなで】「参加者は大歓迎」 Kanade: Newcomers are welcome. 【陽菜】「私たちも自分のカップ持ってこようよ」 Haruna: We’ll also bring our own cups. 【孝平】「飛んだ先の話を展開するなっ！」！」 Kouhei: How did it get even more ridiculous?! 【司】「孝平」 Tsukasa: Kouhei. 【司】「もう少し、おらかに生きろ」 Tsukasa: You should be a bit more easy going. 【かなで】「そうだよ、男の子なんだからっ」 Kanade: Yeah, you’re a guy after all. 【かなで】「広い心！」！」 Kanade: A big heart! 【かなで】「そして、広い部屋！」！」 Kanade: And also a big room! 【陽菜】「引っ越してきたばかりだもんね」 Haruna: And you’ve also just moved in. 【孝平】「そこかよ！」！」 Kouhei: Is that why? ３対１で見事に押し切られた俺。 I find myself being maliciously cornered three to one. 【かなで】「かんぱーい」 Kanade: Cheers! めいめいに紅茶・ほうじ茶・緑茶・菊花茶などを試しつ、お菓子をつまむ。 Everyone begins to taste the various types of tea while grabbing the sweets. 【かなで】「ところでキミ」 Kanade: By the way, you. 【司】「俺か？」？」 Tsukasa: Me? 【かなで】「お名前は？」？」 Kanade: What’s your name? 【司】「八幡平司」 Tsukasa: Hachimandaira Tsukasa 【かなで】「はちま？」？」 Kanade: Hachima? 【司】「はちまんだいら・つかさ」 Tsukasa: Hachi-man-dai-ra Tsu-ka-sa. 【かなで】「どう書くの？」？」 Kanade: How would you write it? 【司】「めんどくせーな」 Tsukasa: Well if you really want to know... 【司】「孝平、書くもんある？」？」 Tsukasa: Kouhei, have a pen and a piece of paper? 【孝平】「ほらよ」 Kouhei: Here. 紙とペンを渡す。 I hand over the pen and paper. …。…。 ... 【かなで】「はちまんだいら……どっかで聞いたような…」…」 Kanade: Hachimandaira... I’ve heard of that somewhere before... 【孝平】「どうしました？」？」 Kouhei: What’s wrong? 【かなで】「あーなんでもない。しっかし珍しい名前だね」 Kanade: Ah, nothing. But that’s quite an uncommon name. 【司】「長いから、司でい」 Tsukasa: It's too long, so just call me Tsukasa. 【かなで】「わかったよ、へーじ」 Kanade: Got it Heiji. 【司】「わかってねえ」 Tsukasa: You didn’t get anything. 【孝平】「やあ、へーじ」 Kouhei: Yeah, Heiji. 【司】「お前までなんだ」 Tsukasa: Not you too. 【孝平】「さっき、俺の話を聞いてくれなかっただろ」 Kouhei: Well you didn’t listen to what I was saying before. 【司】「こっちは重大な問題だ」 Tsukasa: But this is an important problem. 【孝平】「こっちは重大じゃねえってことかおい」 Kouhei: What, so my problem isn’t important? 【かなで】「キミらが仲良くケンカしている隙に、へーじと呼ぶことに決めた」 Kanade: While you two have been bickering, I’ve decided to call you Heiji. 【司】「もうい」 Tsukasa: Ah, whatever. 諦めたらしい。 Seems like he’s given up. 【孝平】「もうちょっと抵抗してくれよ」 Kouhei: You should show a bit more resistance. 【司】「いや、お前には抵抗するが、寮長には無理だ」 Tsukasa: Nah, I would resist against you, but against the dorm leader it’s useless. 【司】「シスターをまるちゃん呼ばわりする人だ」 Tsukasa: After all, she is the person who calls the sister Maru-chan. 【孝平】「そうだったな」 Kouhei: True. 【かなで】「アオノリも『のりぴー』ー」って呼ぶよ」 Kanade: I also call Aonori as Noripii. 【陽菜】「自慢しなくていよ、お姉ちゃん」 Haruna: It’s not really something to be proud of, Nee-chan. 【孝平】「アオノリって誰？」？」 Kouhei: Who’s Aonori? 【陽菜】「青砥先生」 Haruna: Aoto sensei. 【司】「フルネーム、青砥正則だろ」 Tsukasa: His full name is Aoto Masunori. 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: I see. 軽く相槌を入れてみるが、かなでさんは思案顔で腕を組んでいた。 I nod in comprehension, however Kanade-san has her arms crossed pondering about something. 【かなで】「むむ…？　…？　はちまんだいら…？」…？」 Kanade: Mumu...? Hachimandaira…? 【孝平】「かなでさん？」？」 Kouhei: Kanade-san? 【かなで】「ああーーっ！　！　あの八幡平かーっ！」！」 Kanade: Ahhhh!! You’re that Hachimandaira! 【陽菜】「お鍋のときも会ってるよ」 Haruna: We met him before when we ate that hot pot. 【かなで】「そうだっけ？」？」 Kanade: We did? 【孝平】「なに？　？　どういうこと？」？」 Kouhei: What’s wrong? 【かなで】「顔と名前が一致してなかったんだけど……ようやく思い出した」 Kanade: I couldn’t quite put the face and the name together, but I finally remember. 【かなで】「大悪人なのだよ、彼はっ」 Kanade: He’s a villain! びしっと司を指さした。 Kanade declares as she points to Tsukasa. 【司】「なんのことだ」 Tsukasa: What’s this about? 【かなで】「居眠りの常習犯でしょ」 Kanade: A repeating offender of sleeping during classes. まさしく。 Understatement. 【かなで】「しかしそれは仮の姿。へーじの本業は、泣く子も黙秘する闇の調達屋さね」 Kanade: But that’s merely a disguise! Heiji's true occupation is running a black market! 【孝平】「調達屋？」？」 Kouhei: Black market? 【かなで】「平日外出が許可されてるのをいことに、街で調達した物資を寮で高く売りさばくの」 Kanade: He takes advantage of being the only one able to go out during the day, and then sells things he gets from town in the dorm for high prices! 【孝平】「どこの牢獄の話ですか？」？」 Kouhei: Um, not being able to go out on the weekdays... what kind prison is that? 【かなで】「ここ、ヒアー（Ｈｅｒｅ）、」、白鳳寮プリズン」 Kanade: Here... Hakuhou Prison. 【孝平】「そういえば、平日に外出してる人っていないな」 Kouhei: That's right... I haven’t heard of anyone going out during the weekdays. 【陽菜】「書類に外出理由を書いて、寮監の先生のハンコをもらわないと外出できないの」 Haruna: You can’t go out unless you have the right documents and the dorm supervisor’s signature. 【孝平】「そうだっけ？」？」 Kouhei: Really? 【かなで】「寮生活のしおり読んでないの、こーへー？」ー？」 Kanade: Didn’t you read the dorm guidelines Kouhei? 【孝平】「で、司は買い物を頼まれていると」 Kouhei: Um, so Tsukasa is shopping for people and- 【かなで】「わたしの目を見なさい」 Kanade: Look at me. ぺしっ *sticking noise* 風紀シールを貼られた。 A seal of morality gets stuck on me. 【孝平】「で、なんで司は外出許可をもらえるんだ？」？」 Kouhei: So why is Tsukasa able to get permission to go out? 【司】「バイト。家計が苦しい」 Tsukasa: Part time job. Money issues in the family. 【孝平】「ああ…」…」 Kouhei: Ah... 放課後、どっかに消えてたのはそれか。 So that’s where he went when he suddenly disappeared somewhere after school. 【陽菜】「どんなアルバイトしてるの？」？」 Haruna: What kind of part time are you doing? 【司】「寿司屋」 Tsukasa: Working at a sushi shop. 【孝平】「寿司屋でその頭はないだろ」 Kouhei: They hire people like you? 【司】「デリバリーだけだ」 Tsukasa: I’m only doing delivery. 【かなで】「ほほう、どんな乗り物でデリバリーしておるのかね？」？」 Kanade: Hmm, so on what type of vehicle do you do your deliveries on? 【司】「チャリ」 Tsukasa: Bicycle. 【かなで】「ふふん、うまく逃げたね」 Kanade: Heh, nicely evaded. 【孝平】「余罪を引き出そうとしないで下さい」 Kouhei: Please don’t scrounge around for further offenses. 【かなで】「ともかく、このへーじは極悪犯なの」 Kanade: Anyhow, this Heiji is a super villain. 【孝平】「司が犯人だってばれてるんだろ？　？　闇でもなんでもないじゃん」 Kouhei: But everyone knows Tsukasa is breaking the rules right? It’s not as if he’s doing it secretly. 【司】「現行犯じゃなきゃセーフだ」 Tsukasa: As long as I’m not caught doing it, I’m safe. 【かなで】「そう……状況証拠しかないの」 Kanade: I see... so we only have circumstantial evidence. 【かなで】「先代の寮長なんて、現行犯逮捕できなかったショックで…」…」 Kanade: The shock the last dorm leader got when she couldn’t catch you red-handed made her... 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 【かなで】「卒業してしまったぁーーーっ」 Kanade: Graduate!! 【孝平】「普通だし」 Kouhei: But that’s normal. 【かなで】「ともかく、わたしが寮長になったからには好きなようにはさせないからっ」 Kanade: Anyhow, now that I’m dorm leader I won’t let you have your own way. 【司】「好きにしてくれ、俺も好きにする」 Tsukasa: Do what you like and I’ll do what I like. 【かなで】「おのれー」ー」 Kanade: Why you! うるさいことこの上ない。 There couldn’t possibly be anything more noisy. 【司】「ほら、これでも食って」 Tsukasa: Here, just eat this. と、コンビニのビニール袋から取り出したのは…。…。 Tsukasa says as he takes something out of a convenience store plastic bag. 【かなで】「梅昆布茶チップスだ！」！」 Kanade: Plum kelp tea chips! 【陽菜】「わ、新作だね」 Haruna: That’s a new flavor right? 【かなで】「どれどれ…」…」 Kanade: Let’s see... 【かなで】「おいしー」ー」 Kanade: It’s really good!! さっそく試食するかなでさん。 Says Kanade, who has dove straight in to eat some. 【孝平】「これ、調達品ってオチだろ？」？」 Kouhei: This is a part of the so called black market goods? 【司】「もちろん」 Tsukasa: Of course. 【かなで】「ぐ…」…」 Kanade: Guh... 【かなで】「食べ物に罪はなしっ！」！」 Kanade: There’s no punishment for food! 開き直った。 She says as she quickly ditches her principles. 【かなで】「こんど、アボカドスカッシュを買ってきてくれたら今までの罪を許そう、うん」 Kanade: If you buy avocado-squash chips next time I’ll forgive you for everything you’ve done up till now. 犯罪者を取りこみ始めた。 And so the two super villains ally with each other. 【陽菜】「私は一角堂のラーメン食べたら、きっと今日のことは忘れるよ」 Haruna: If you give me ramen made by Ikkakudou, I can forget about everything I’ve heard. 【孝平】「俺、月刊ビジネスサンデー」ー」 Kouhei: The monthly publication of Business Sunday for me. 【司】「そっちの方が悪どくないか？」？」 Tsukasa: Is it me, or are you guys a lot worse? 【孝平】「気のせい気のせい」 Kouhei: It’s you. 【司】「しょうがねえな。お茶会の茶菓子は提供しよう」 Tsukasa: I give up. I’ll bring the teacakes to the next party. 【かなで】「おーし」 Kanade: Yay! 犯人と、それに寄生して甘い汁を吸う悪徳警官の図だった。 The combination of a corrupted cop, leeching off his criminal partner. しばらくして、会はお開きとなった。 After a while, they decide to leave. 【かなで】「また明日ねー！」ー！」 Kanade: See you tomorrow! 【陽菜】「おやすみー」ー」 Haruna: Good night! 【司】「おつかれ」 Tsukasa: Thanks. ばたん *sound of door closing* 時計を見ると、間もなく消灯時間だった。 It’s nearly time for lights off. これまで、こんな時間まで友達と遊んでいることはほとんどなかった。 Up until now, I haven’t really hung out with friends till such a late hour. 今は遊んでるばかりか、自分の部屋がそういう場所になっている。 Not only that, my room has become the place for it. 不思議なもんだ。 It’s definitely strange. そういや…… Which reminds me... かなでさんと陽菜、俺が部屋の鍵を開ける前から中にいたような。 Kanade-san and Haruna were both in my room before I had unlocked my door. どこから入ってきたんだ？ How did they actually get in? Category:ChuuTranslations